Martin and Ruthie: A Continuation
by CountrySleepingBeauty
Summary: Sequel to my story A Martin and Ruthie Story. Hope you enjoy! Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

We last left Martin and Ruthie 7 years after the awful prom night. They reunited and got together. _Finally._ Anyway, they've been dating for about 7 months. So here it goes.

Today had been the last day of school and Ruthie walked out of her classroom and headed to the baseball field where she knew she would find Martin. Ever since he'd come and explained everything they'd been together. He'd moved into a small 2 bedroom house shortly after he came back, and while she had her own apartment, she spent a lot of time there. She was almost the baseball field and stopped to watch Martin while he was hitting some baseballs. She knew he missed playing in the majors, but she also knew that he was happy that he coached his team to be the district championships. She had thought about these last seven months and how happy she was. She remembered how funny it was when he found out about her being a romance novelist in her spare time.

_Flashback_

_Martin was in Ruthie's apartment waiting for her to finish getting ready for their date tonight. He looked over at her bookshelf and saw several books. She had the entire collection of Shakespeare, plays and sonnets. With that she had complete works of Jane Austen as well. He kept scanning the shelves when he saw books by the author he secretly read. He picked one up and looked at it. He didn't think that one had come out yet. _

_Ruthie walked into her living room and saw Martin looking at one of her novels. She giggled and thought that now was as good a time as any to tell him she wrote them. She walked up to him and noticed she had startled him._

"_Hey babe." He said giving her a quick kiss._

"_Hey. So, I see you're looking at my book." _

"_Yeah. One of my girlfriends read her books and…"_

"_And what?"_

"_Well I started reading them." He looked a little embarrassed as he confessed. And Ruthie couldn't help but laugh. He looked a little hurt._

"_No Martin I'm not laughing at you. I think it's incredibly sexy. It's just that I write those."_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Yeah. I wanted the extra money and just started. Before I knew it they were making decent money and I was writing more."_

_Martin was standing there shell shocked at what she had just told him._

"_Better close that mouth babe, you'll catch flies."_

"_Do you realize how incredibly hot you are right now?" He finally asked._

"_Forget dinner. We're staying in." Before she could respond Martin threw her over his shoulder and carried her into the bedroom._

_End of flashback_

She smiled at the memory and at what they spent all night doing. It made her blush a little remembering it, but she was happy with the way things were going with Martin. Suddenly Martin turned around and spotted her. He gave her one of those famous smiles of his. He collected the balls he'd been hitting and dumped them in the bucket. Picking up the bucket and holding the bat he jogged over to her and planted a light kiss on her lips. Even though it was just a light kiss, she still felt sparks.

"Hey babe. How was the last day of class?" He asked her.

"It was good, and how was yours?"

"Eh, it was ok. I missed getting my lunch fix today though." He said with a wicked smile on his face.

"Well school's over now and we can order in and get a night fix."

Martin frowned at that.

"Sorry hun, but I have plans with Mac tonight."

Ruthie had to admit that she was a little disappointed, but she was fine and happy that he was going to spend time with Mac.

"That's fine. I'll just call Lisa and we can have a girls' night."

"I'm sure she'd like that. I think it'll be nice." He planted a kiss on her forehead and continued.

"I have to go home and take a shower, but tomorrow we're going out. Pick out a nice dress and I'll pick you up at 7."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"I love you too." And he gave her a parting kiss before he ran to put the equipment away and head home.

Ruthie pulled her phone out on her way to her car and dialed Lisa's number. It rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello."

"Lisa, hey it's Ruthie. I was wondering since the boys are going out tonight if you wanted to do a girls' night. Ya know, chick flicks, pizza and gossip."

"Ooooh sounds good. What time do you want me to come over?"

"How about 5:30?"

"Sounds good to me."

"K' I'll see ya then."

**A/N: Ok, so I know it's kinda short, but it's something. And in case you don't remember, Lisa is Ruthie's old friend from school and went to prom with Mac and is now engaged to Mac.**


	2. Chapter 2

After Ruthie left him, Martin went to the gym to put the equipment away. He went to his office to grab his car keys and lock the office. Before he left he looked lovingly at the photos on his desk. There was the one of him and Ruthie back in high school, the one at prom, and one that had been taken a few months back. It was his favorite. Ruthie and him were messing around and having fun and she jumped on his back. They were laughing and Mrs. Camden took a picture. He was looking back at Ruthie and she was just laughing. And she looked so beautiful. He picked up the photos, locked up, and walked to his car. Driving home he couldn't believe what he was going to do tomorrow night with Ruthie. He got to his house and unlocked the door. He loved the house. He'd bought it with some of the money he made in his short major league baseball career. It was on the outskirts of Glenoak, he wanted something in the country. He walked back to take a shower and as soon as he got out there was a call from Mac.

"Hey man. What's up?" Martin asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering what the plan was tonight,"

"Mac. You know what it is."

"Of course I do. I just want to hear you say it."

"Fine. We're going to go pick up Ruthie's anniversary present."

"Ugh. Good enough. Did you know the girls are having a chick night?"

"Yeah. I suggested it to Ruthie cause I didn't want her to be alone tonight. I thought she should have fun."

"Oh. Well I hope she doesn't keep my wife for too long."

"I'm sure she won't. They'll probably eat take-out, watch some movies and talk."

"Ok cool. Lisa needs it I think. She's been on edge for a few weeks. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"K. I'll be there at about 6."

"Cool, see ya then."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

Martin hung up and went to get dressed. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. He and Ruthie would be dating for 7 months and he'd gotten her something special. He had a nice night planned and couldn't wait for it. As 6 o'clock rolled around Martin was ready for Mac to get here. Not only did he need his best friend's support, but he just wanted to hang out with him. A minute later he heard the horn honk indicating Mac was here. He grabbed his wallet and keys, locked the house and went to Mac's car.

They got to the promenade and decided to get dinner at the pool hall. They sat down and chatted, remembering the good times they had back in high school here.

"Hey remember when Ruthie got asked out by that waiter back when she was a sophomore?"

"Yeah I sure do. They guy was like 21 and Ruthie was only 16." He thought back to how angry he was.

_Flashback_

_The three of them were sitting in a booth at the pool hall when their waiter came by to take their order. He was about 20 or 21 and kept eyeing Ruthie. Martin had noticed it and became angry, wanting to beat the living daylights out of the guy. Of course Ruthie didn't notice the guy undressing her with his eyes. She never realized how beautiful she was or the looks guys gave her. _

"_So, that'll be 3 cokes?"_

"_Yeah." Ruthie answered._

"_Alright and how about a date with you?" Ruthie blushed and was about to say something, but Martin interrupted her._

"_Hey buddy, she's sixteen."_

_The guy averted his eyes and left the table immediately and left the table._

"_Martin what was that about?"_

"_I'm sorry the guy was undressing you with his eyes! He's what 21?!"_

"_Martin I was going to handle it. Will you just let me do things like that next time? I don't always need you to protect me." She got up and left the table._

_It had stung for her to say that, but he just couldn't help it._

_End of flashback_

"Yeah. You looked like you wanted to put the guy in the hospital."

"Let's not talk about that."

The two ate their dinner and went to the store to pick up the gift and left. Mac dropped Martin off and the second he got in the door he called Ruthie. It rang twice before she picked up.

"Hey babe." She said.

"Hey. How was girls' night?"

"It was good. We had pizza and watched some chick flicks. It was nice. How was your night with Mac?"

"It was good. We had some dinner, talked and then ran an errand."

"That's nice. What did you talk about?"

"We reminisced about times at the pool hall."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well like the time that 21 year old asked you out."

"Yeah. I remember that. I was going to handle it ya know."

"I know, but I couldn't resist and I didn't even do anything near what I wanted to."

"Ah my knight in shining armor." She said with a giggle.

They talked late into the night and said their 'I love yous' and hung up. Martin lay in bed and thought about what he was about to do to Ruthie. He just hoped it was the right thing.

**A/N: Ok what do you think will happen? Sorry the chapters are short and I took awhile to update. I'm busy with mid terms and I promise that other chapters will be longer. I know I said Lisa and Mac were engaged, but I changed my mind so they're married. Anyway I hope you guys review! **


	3. Chapter 3

"… _How was your night with Mac?"_

"My night with my Mac was good. We just picked up something and then went out for pizza and talked." Martin answered

"Oh… what did you pick up?" Martin was afraid she was going to ask that question, he hated lying to her, so he did just left out details. _A lot of details._ He thought.

"Just something I've been meaning to get for awhile." _Hopefully that will be good enough._

"Oh. Ok. So what time are you picking me up tomorrow?"

"7, and make sure and wear something really nice." He said. To be honest he was pretty excited about tomorrow.

"Alright. And I know just what to wear. I think you'll love it." He could tell that she was smiling when she spoke. He could hear it in her voice and he pictured her smiling. She had such a beautiful smile.

"Ok babe. I'm gonna go to bed, but I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"Night baby, I love you too."

"Sweet dreams." And with that he hung up and crawled into bed, turned out the light and drifted off to sleep.

******************************************************************************

As Ruthie hung up with Martin, she couldn't help but notice that something was wrong with him. He'd been so cryptic lately and she couldn't figure it out. She hoped nothing was going on with him. She loved him so much and didn't want him to be upset or uncomfortable. She crawled into bed and switched off the light and went into a dream state.

_Ruthie was walking down the empty school hallway after school was over. Martin was in his office and she needed to tell him something. She opened the door to his office and saw him standing in there shirtless. He was obviously looking for a clean shirt and hadn't heard her come in. She spied the shirt and picked it up. Holding it on her index finger she said,_

"_Looking for this?" He turned around and smiled._

"_Yes I was. May I have it please?" _

"_No you may not."_

"_Oh really? And why is that?" He asked, his voice laced with curiosity. She had to admit to herself that she had always wanted to have sex on Martin's desk, but she'd never said anything. Now was her chance. _

"_Well because I don't want you to put it on only to have me take it off in two seconds." His eyebrows shot up._

"_Ruthie…are talking about having sex here… on my desk?"_

"_Well, yeah I guess." She said it so nonchalantly._

_It was then that he lunged at her and grabbed her in his arms and kissed her with passion. Quickly they moved toward the desk where Martin, in one fell swoop, knocked everything off his desk and roughly set Ruthie on it. Grabbing her shirt, he tugged it out of her pencil skirt, and unbuttoned it with fierce speed. Whipping it aside he lifted her off the desk to peel her skirt off. Stepping back for a minute he admired her in her matching lavender bra and boy short set. Once again he roughly set her on the desk and kept up the feverish kisses as she tugged his jeans and boxers off._

_He pulled her close to him and she could feel his hard erection pressing against her core. His hand reached around to her back to unclasp her bra and in a minute her panties were gone as well. Still in the sitting position, he slammed into her. And she cried out in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his ass to pull him closer. He continued slamming into her._

"_Faster Martin, harder… please" He obeyed and picked up his already fast pace and slammed harder. He could feel it coming, but he wanted to wait for her. By this point the desk was moving backwards._

"_Oh. Martin… I'm… I'm almost… almost there." Then he did a buck in an upwards motion, hitting the right spot._

"_Martin, there, there, there. MARTIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_God. RUTHIE!!!!!!!!!!"_

Ruthie woke up and remembered the replay of events that had spontaneously happened. She hadn't gone in there for that reason, but when she saw him without the shirt, it was almost hard for her to contain her fantasy. So she gave in, and it paid off. She got up and got dressed, ate breakfast, and then went to her laptop to work on her new novel. Ruthie worked diligently on her novel, only stopping to eat something. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost 5. She saved her work twice and then went to jump in the shower. By the time she got out it was 5:30. She curled her hair and put on her makeup. She walked to her closet and pulled out her black satin dress with a beaded trimming on top. The bodice crossed over and ruched at the side. It had spaghetti straps and showed a little more of her back. **(Dress on profile)** She saw it and loved it immediately. At exactly 7 o'clock the doorbell rang. Martin was always on time, he really was the perfect guy. She opened the door to find him in nice black pants and a white t-shirt and black sports jacket.

"Hey babe." He greeted her with a quick kiss.

"Hey. Lemme grab my purse and we can go." Ruthie ran to her kitchen to grab her black purse off the counter and walked back out to Martin. She locked the door and they left. Climbing into Martin's SUV they left.

"So… where are we going?"

"Nice try Ruthie, but I'm not telling you." He heard a little huff of frustration from her a smiled.

After a 15 minute drive, they arrived to their destination. It was the same hotel that prom was held at. They had a nice restaurant and although the last time they were here it ended badly, but it shouldn't this time. He cut off the engine and turned to look at Ruthie only to her have a huge smile on her face. He got out and ran around the other side of the car and opened the door for her. They walked into the hotel and straight to the restaurant. Walking up to the hostess Martin gave her the name and they were sat at a quite round table close to the back of the restaurant.

"Martin this place is great. What are you going to get?"

"I think I'll get the Jack Daniels' steak. What about you?"

"I was thinking I'd get the honey chicken. It sounds really good."

The waitress walked up and asked what they were going to get. Before Ruthie could answer what she wanted to drink Martin said,

"We'll talk a bottle of your nicest red wine. She'll have the honey chicken and I'll have the Jack Daniels' steak, medium rare."

"Alright. I'll bring your wine right out."

Ruthie turned to look at Martin and gave him a look.

"What?"

"Wine?"

"Well I just wanted to have some wine. I thought it would be a nice way to celebrate the end of the school year." He quickly lied.

"Well why not champagne?" She was tricking him with this question.

"Because neither you nor I like champagne." He remembered the one time they tried it, it wasn't to their liking.

The wine came and each of them drank their glass of it lazily. While waiting for their dinner Martin had a feeling he was forgetting something. He quickly excused himself to go to the bathroom and instantly realized the problem. He ran to his car and looked in his console and spotted what he was looking for and quickly locked up and ran back to the restaurant.

Meanwhile Ruthie was waiting patiently for Martin to return. _What is taking him so long?_ She finally saw him and noticed he looked flushed and out of breath. She decided not to ask, but simply smiled as he returned to the table. Dinner soon followed Martin's return to the table. The chatted idly while eating and finally were full. Martin was going to put his knife back on the plate but accidently dropped it on the floor. Bending down he picked it up, but instead of getting back up to the table he stayed down.

"Martin what is it? Are you ok? Is it your knee?" She asked knowing that sometimes he had a hard time with it still.

"No it's not my knee." He pulled out a tiny box from his pocket and took a deep breath. Ruthie was still sitting in her chair in complete shock.

"Ruthie, I first met you and just saw you as a little girl, and then we grew to be friends and I liked being your friend, but eventually I realized I wanted more. One night I was going to take the plunge and tell you how I felt, but so many things went wrong that night that we never spoke again. The seven years I was apart from you nearly killed me. Then when I thought all hope was lost I got a second chance, and I took it. You are my best friend, my first love, my world. And I want you to be my one and only, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

By now everyone was looking at the two as Martin opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring. Ruthie couldn't believe this. It felt like a dream, and yet it wasn't. She looked at Martin with love and simply said,

"No."

"What?" She could see the sadness in his eyes and spoke again.

Laughing she said, "I'm kidding. Of course I'll marry you! I've been in love with you since I was 14. Why wouldn't I want to marry you?" At that he smiled and jumped up to hug her and slip the ring on her third finger on her left hand. He kissed her and the restaurant broke out in applause. Pulling away from each other Ruthie looked at the ring. It was a center cut diamond with princess cut diamonds on the band. It was beautiful.

"This is beautiful Martin."

"It's a replica of a ring from the '40s. I saw it and thought it was you." **(Link on profile)** He leaned in to hug her and whispered in her ear, "I will make you pay later for that no." He said in a devious voice. She looked and him and whispered back, "I'll hold you to that." The two smiled at each other and left the restaurant after paying the bill.

**A/N: Ok, so I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, but my Nana died and so I really wasn't in the best mood to update. I know most of you were probably expecting the proposal, but I still didn't want to reveal it. Like I said the links to both the dress and ring are on my profile. In case you didn't know I'm a big 1940's fan, like really huge, so I like to kind of incorporate that. If you remember I did that with Ruthie's dress for dinner in the first story. Anyway, live lemons will be in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sorry, just noticed I haven't been doing these, but as you've guessed they aren't mine.

**A/N: Dirty lemons in this chapter**

Martin was so happy when Ruthie said yes. It had scared him when she said no at first, but then she said yes and his heart swelled. He quickly paid the bill and he and Ruthie practically ran to the car. He was banking on making her pay for that no, and it was going to be tonight. Martin drove well over the speed limit and luckily he didn't get stopped. He wanted to go back to his house, the one that would be theirs, that is unless she wanted something else. He pulled in the driveway and cut the engine. They were both giddy. Martin unlocked the front door and before Ruthie knew it he had swept her up bridal style and carried her over the threshold. There was nothing more beautiful than the smile that was spread across Ruthie's lips at the moment.

As soon as they got inside Martin set Ruthie down and dragged her to the bedroom. They were barely in his room when he shoved her against the wall with force. Hoping this hadn't hurt her Martin looked at her face and saw that a different smile was on her lips this time. That was his cue to continue. Ruthie reached out to touch him but he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. He kissed her neck and his other hand found the zipper for her dress and quickly seized it and slowly pushed it down. He leaned in to Ruthie's ear and whispered

"I'm going to make you pay for that 'no' Ruthie Camden, soon to be Brewer. Tonight will be like no other night. You'll feel me for weeks Ruthie."

He then let her hands go and pushed down the straps of the dress to reveal her black strapless bra and lace boy shorts set. His hands reached around and undid her bra. He roughly grabbed her breasts and massaged them with a little bit of harshness.

Ruthie loved when he was being a little rough. Not that she didn't enjoy when he was sweet or when he was somewhere in between, but she loved Martin's rough side. When he grabbed her breasts she let out a small whimper. He was kissing her body, that's what she loved, no matter how it was with Martin. He always paid attention to her body. Her head was leaning against the wall pushing out her breasts and giving him better access to her neck. He leaned down and tugged at one of her erect nipples with his teeth causing her to groan in pleasure. After doing the same to her other he placed butterfly kisses down her chest and slowly and painfully pulled off her panties with his teeth. Ruthie could not believe how torturous this was, it was killing her.

"Martin, please." She begged as he was slowly trailing his hands up her thighs. She could feel the heat from his hands radiating and becoming closer and closer to her center. Finally she felt his rough fingers brush her and it felt so good. _Dear God I think I'm going to die._ She begged him again. But once again she felt just a brush and then suddenly he thrust one finger in and Ruthie swore she would cum right there.

"Martin, more please."

Martin obliged thrusting a second finger into her and teased her clit with his thumb.

"Martin yes, yes, yes!" Ruthie came, Martin knew it. As Ruthie came down from her high she decided to take action. She ripped off Martin's shirt, and took off his pants before he knew what was going on. She got his boxers and whipped them off too and decided then to torture him like he had her so she scraped her nails up and down his shaft. Before she could do much more Martin grabbed her hand and let out a growl.

"Get on your hands and knees on the bed Ruthie." Martin couldn't believe he was ordering her, but he was letting go. Ruthie was a little shocked to say the least that he was ordering her to do that, but she found it hot and she'd also wondered what this position was like so she obliged. She felt the bed shift and suddenly Martin's breath was hot on her neck.

"I love this view of you. It's perfect because I get to see your lovely ass. And as he said that Ruthie felt him slap her ass, it stung a little but she liked it. Martin's cock started teasing her and rubbing against her center.

"Martin please I need you."

"Tell me what you want."

"You."

"Give me more detail Ruthie."

Ruthie swallowed and said, "I want your hard cock in me."

"You want my hard cock in your beautiful wet pussy don't you Ruthie?"

"Yes."

"Good." And with that he thrust into her hard omitting a loud groan from both parties.

Martin started thrusting in and out. Ruthie felt amazing to him.

"God Ruthie you're so tight and wet. I love it.

"Martin harder, faster."

All that could be heard throughout the house were groans and skin slapping on skin. Martin felt like he was about to explode, but wanted Ruthie to cum with him so he reached around and teased her clit and whispered in her ear.

"Let go Ruthie baby, cum with me." At that exact second he pinched her clit hard and they exploded together. They collapsed on the bed together and laid there for an unknown amount of time before they turned to look at each other.

"That was amazing."

"Beyond."

"We are going to do that every night when I make you my wife."

"Can we? I love it when you talk dirty and when you rough and bossy. It's really sexy."

"Oh really? Well then I guess I'll have to do it more often. You look tired baby. Let's go to sleep. We'll tell everyone tomorrow."

"Ok. Goodnight." Ruthie said with a yawn. She turned on her side and snuggled against Martin and fell into a beautiful dream…

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. School has been so chaotic and then of course I was having a hard time dealing with my Nana's death last month. I will update soon and I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I'm hoping to either update this weekend or after I'm done with finals the week after this. Thanks for reading and as any fanfiction author I would love some reviews.**


	5. Author Note

A/N: Ok, this is just a quick note to let ya'll know that I am working on the 5th chapter. I want it to be a nice long one for you guys since I've been a terrible updater. It's getting hard for me to write it, but I don't want to abandon it and do that to you guys who read the story. It's not going to be too long, there will be a little drama, but the story will not be more than 10 chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

It was already early August and Ruthie was in the middle of planning her wedding and finishing her book. She and Martin hadn't been spending much time together due to the fact that he was working at a baseball camp for 6 weeks, but he'd be home in a couple days. So while she had been tossing herself into wedding magazines and into her manuscript, he had been tossing balls. They had decided to get married during their winter vacation from school. They had specifically chosen December 26th being as they wanted to spend Christmas with their families, but they wanted to go on a honeymoon right away. She made Martin book the tickets as soon as they decided the date because of all the Christmas traveling. She had no idea where they were going because it was a "surprise." Ruthie couldn't believe how fast the summer had gone. She remembered back to when they told their parents they got engaged. They were so happy to hear that Martin and Ruthie finally made everything official. Ruthie had chosen her bridesmaids and maid of honor. Becca and Bre were going to be her two bridesmaids and her college roommate, Kara, was going to be her maid of honor.

Almost everything was done. All that needed to be done was picking out the food, cake, and their wedding song. Ruthie sighed and fell back onto her bed. Before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep.

******************************************************************************

Martin walked into Ruthie's apartment to see her sleeping on a pile of wedding magazines and lists of songs and places to get catered for the wedding. He smiled at how beautiful she looked and felt bad about how he'd left her to do it all by herself, but he didn't care as long as she was the one walking down the aisle on December 26th. He bent down to kiss her on the forehead and noted it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up and smiled.

"Martin, what are you doing home early? You're not supposed to be home til the 15th."

"Sweetie, it is the 15th."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down."

"How did I get so off track?"

"You've just been busy baby. That's all."

"Martin, I love you and I'm glad you're home, but I have to go. I have a fitting in… 15 minutes!" She said looking at the clock. She jumped off the bed and rushed around her apartment trying to find her shoes for her dress. He laughed to himself at the scene before him. Finally she found them and her purse gave him a quick peck on the lips and rushed out the door to the dress shop.

Once she arrived she spotted her mom and the girls outside waiting for her. They all walked into the store and got their room. The bridesmaids' dresses were going to be a strapless red silk with a silver lace bodice ending under the bust and red sash. **(link on profile)** The maid of honor's dress was going to be similar, a strapless red silk with a silver lace bodice ending at her waist with a red bow under her bust. **(link on profile)** Ruthie looked on as the girls were getting their dresses fit and couldn't wait until they were done to put on her dress. It took about an hour until it was Ruthie's turn. Ruthie felt so beautiful in her dress and it made her feel special. It was a strapless satin bodice with a lace embellishment on the bodice and at the hemline. It had a full skit and a small train. **(link on profile)** She walked out of the dressing room and took a look in the mirror. Everyone gasped as they saw her in it.

"Ruthie sweetheart I could cry." Annie commented.

"Ruths, you look amazing." Bre imput.

"Ruthie you look beautiful." Kara said.

"You look hot!" Leave it to Becca to say something like that. They all giggled and the seamstress came over with a fresh roll of pins and started her work. It took all of ten minutes to fit Ruthie, she changed back into her clothes and left.

The five women had decided to go to lunch before continuing on to the bakery to look at cakes and set up a taste test. They decided on a small Italian restaurant a few blocks from the bakery. As they were arriving at the restaurant Annie looked at the time.

"Girls, I'm so sorry, but I have to get going. I promised Mrs. Huber I'd drive her around and do some errands. Ruthie I'll see you and Martin for dinner tomorrow, right?"

"Yes mom. Sunday dinner like always."

"Ok. See you girls later." Annie said as she jogged over to the van.

The four decided to get a table outside and sat down to order. The waiter arrived at their table for the order.

"Hello ladies, my name is Josh and I'll be your server today. What can I get you to drink?"

"Water." They all said at the same time which made them laugh. He came back with the water and took their order.

Kara ordered lasagna, Becca order the spaghetti with Italian sausage, Bre ordered angel hair pasta with red sauce and Ruthie decided on the chicken parmesan. After their waiter left the began the regular girl chat.

"Ok so Ruthie, spill. What's Martin like in bed?" Becca asked. She was never afraid to do that kind of thing. Just jump in with what she wanted to say.

The question made Ruthie blush, but she answered. "Well, he's great. He can be all caring and sweet and loving, but he also can be rough and talks dirty. And God do I love it when he's like that. The rest of the time they chatted idly about their lives, paid for lunch and walked around, venturing into several shops along the way. They stumbled upon a lingerie shop and decided to go in. Ruthie ended up finding the perfect trousseau and not caring that it was very expensive she purchased it and walked out of the store with a smile on her face. The girls continued their day, stopping off in various stores and ended the day with mani-pedis.

Ruthie pulled into Martin's driveway at 6 o'clock ready for their date. The moment she walked in the door she saw Martin standing there waiting for her.

"Hey baby. I missed you today." She said standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss.

"I missed you too. Uh, Ruthie"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

**A/N: Ok, I left ya with a mini cliffy. I'm so sorry for it having been awhile updating, my life's been a little hectic, and I just haven't been in the creative mind to do this. It's been hard to write, and this won't be a long story. I don't know how many more chapters I will do. Thank you to all of you who have been reading. I really appreciate it. Let me know what ya think Martin's gonna tell her. And don't forget if you wanna see the pictures, the links are on my profile. You're going to have to imagine the coloring for the bridesmaid and maid of honor dresses, b/c I picked those colors.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks for all of you who are still following. I appreciate it. I know it's my shortest chapter ever, but be grateful! Ok, on to the new chapter!  
**

_Last chapter ended with…_

_Ruthie pulled into Martin's driveway at 6 o'clock ready for their date. The moment she walked in the door she saw Martin standing there waiting for her._

"_Hey baby. I missed you today." She said standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss._

"_I missed you too. Uh, Ruthie"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I need to tell you something."_

*********************************************************************************************************************

"What is it?"

"Well I just got a trial job offer from ESPN."

"Martin that's awesome!" Ruthie squealed with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah it is, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't think I'll take it."

"Why not? You'd love it!"

"Because it's in Bristol, Connecticut."

"Oh. Well how long is the trial?"

"3 months. I'd start on September first and it would be over December first. After that if they want to keep me on they'll offer me a job."

"Take it." Ruthie said without hesitation.

"WHAT?!"

"I mean it Martin. I want you to take this opportunity. If they offer you a job and you want to take it, I'm sure I could find work as a teacher in Connecticut."

"But you love it here."

"Yes, but I love you more. And you're going to be my husband. I think that you should explore what you want. Yes you love coaching and being a P.E. teacher, but maybe you'll like this more. You won't know unless you try."

He just looked at her with admiration. Here she was telling him to go after something even though it would mean they'd be apart for 3 months.

"What about the wedding?" He asked.

"What about it? We're keeping the date and the only thing you need to know is where to be at what time and be wearing the tux that you picked out."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now, I'm hungry so let's go out."

_The next day_

Martin woke to an empty bed and was about to call for Ruthie when he smelled breakfast. He got up, put on some boxers and wandered into the kitchen. He walked up to Ruthie and hugging her from behind he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning baby."

"Morning. You hungry?"

"Starving."

"Here." She said handing him a plate with eggs, bacon and sausage with a cup of coffee.

"You're the best."

"I know." She smiled.

After taking a few bites Martin spoke again. "I'm taking it."

"Good."

"On a few conditions. One; you live here, two; you don't wallow in the house and three; we talk every day.

"Ok."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow. I apologize so much for not updating in over a year. For those of you who are still hanging on, I greatly appreciate you. Life has been kicking my ass except for my wonderful vacation to the Outer Banks in N.C. If you ever get the chance to go there I highly recommend it. It was absolutely beautiful. Early June was the best time, never a rainy day. Anyway here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

_Last time:_

_Martin decided to take the trial job at ESPN. _

**September**

_Airport_

"Ruthie, I will miss you so much. I set up the webcam at the house and as soon as I get in the rental apartment I will set up mine because I can't see you every day that is the closest I can get."

"I'll miss you too. It'll be lonely without you. Maybe I can concentrate on getting another book done."

"I love you Ruthie. I can't wait to come home and marry you."

"I love you too. It'll be here before you know it."

With a kiss goodbye Martin walked through to security while Ruthie stood there until she could no longer see him. Though it was hard watching him leave the airport this was something he needed to do. He needed another choice rather than just being a P.E. teacher and baseball coach. She held the tears back until she reached the house. Martin was probably already in the air now and flying to the other side of the country

Martin landed in Connecticut and called Ruthie to let her know he arrived safely.

"_Hello."_

"Hey babe. I just wanted to let you know I got here safely."

"_I'm so glad. How was your flight?"_

"Long."

"_Ok, well go to your hotel or apartment and get some sleep. I love you."_

"Bye baby. I love you too."

After a good night's sleep Martin set out for the ESPN studio to learn what he would be doing and how it would work on air. It was a long day, but he started that night and was quite nervous about it. He got a text message after his broadcast from Ruthie saying how proud she was of him and what a good job he did.

The month dragged on and Martin was starting to miss her more and more and wish he hadn't taken the job. They talked lots and skyped when they could, but he didn't have much life. He went out every now and then with some of the other guys, but it wasn't Ruthie.

**October**

Martin had only been gone a month and Ruthie was beginning to regret telling him to go. She felt lonely in the house without him there. She watched him every night even though she couldn't care less about the sports. It was just another way to see him. He did a good job and seemed very comfortable talking to the camera.

She'd worked and finished one of her books already with all the spare time she had since she didn't go out and only left the house for school and her weekly dinner with her parents. She had finished planning the wedding and everything was done. She would grade her papers on her lunch hour since she didn't have Martin to eat with.

The month was moving pretty fast and before she knew it, it was Halloween and she was handing out candy at home instead of at one of the parties she'd been invited to. They were couple's parties for the most part and she didn't want to be alone so she stuck with this and had turned the porch light off at 9. She went to bed at 11 and realized she hadn't heard from Martin at all and hoped that nothing had happened to him.

**November**

It was the last month of the trial and both were grateful for it. They'd missed each other and their communication seemed to have diminished greatly since it first started. Martin was busier than he was when he first started out and felt bad about it. He could hear the hurt in Ruthie's voice whenever they spoke. What was worse was that he was horny. They'd attempted to have phone sex and even tried doing it with Skype, but it never worked out. The first thing Martin was going to when he and Ruthie got back to the house was take her to bed for an entire weekend. He wasn't sure though if he would take the job here if they offered it to him. Sure he would have Ruthie with him, but their entire family would be on the other side of the country.

He made a pro-con list, but it didn't do much to help him. It was something he and Ruthie would need to decide on together if the job was offered to him. The month passed slowly, but December first came and he was able to fly home. The flight was longer than the first because this one had delays and had a stop-over, but he made it there and when he saw Ruthie he ran to her and picked her up and gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster.

**December**

Ruthie woke up in her bed completely naked with Martin laying next to her. It was two weeks until the wedding and Ruthie had some things she needed to do. She got dressed for her appointments today and recalled their weekend spent entirely in bed.

_As soon as they got through the door the luggage was tossed in the living room to be unpacked later and the stripping began._

"_God Ruthie I missed you." Martin said between heated kisses. _

"_Oh, God. I missed you too." She knew that she wouldn't hold out long and Martin wouldn't either._

_Martin knew they wouldn't make it to the bedroom. As soon as he got her bra off he started sucking on her nipples earning a groan and breathy sighs from Ruthie. She stripped his shirt off and got rid of his pants and boxers, somehow and when she did not know her jeans and panties went missing._

"_You have no idea how much I've missed this pussy and these beautiful breasts." He backed her into the wall and wrapped her legs around him._

"_Martin, please stop teasing me." _

"_This is going to be fast and hard."_

"_Yes please."_

_With that he thrust into her and Ruthie screamed from pleasure. He kept thrusting faster and harder and she could feel it building up._

"_Come with me Ruthie. Now!"They both came and stayed together until they caught their breath and Martin carried her back the bedroom for round 2._

She finished getting dressed, grabbed some breakfast and left Martin a note saying what her errands were for the day. After having lunch with her friends she had her doctor's appointment, one she was not looking forward to, but it was only yearly so she went. She finally was called to the back and was ready to get over it. Her awkward appointment finally over, lasting longer than she anticipated she went to pick up her wedding dress and drop it off at her mother's and then went to go shopping for dinner. She got home and was greeted by a half-naked Martin and forgot all about dinner.

**A/N: Happy Holidays! Hope this makes up for not having posted in a while. Y'all are amazing! Hope everyone has a great holiday and Santa is kind to you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about not updating for awhile. Life has been so crazy for me. It turns out I'm not coming back to college next semester cause since my father decided to disown me because he wasn't happy with some grades I can't afford it. Since I live in the brokest state financial aid is becoming few and far between. So I will be moving back home and getting a job and will hopefully be able to return soon. Anyway, here's the chapter for y'all.**

As Ruthie woke up in her old childhood bedroom all she could think of was that today was the biggest day of her life. All her dreams would come true and by the end of the day she would be Mrs. Martin Brewer. She looked at the clock and realized she had better get up and get some breakfast. She saw her mother standing at the stove flipping over pancakes and smiled. Her mother turned and saw her standing in kitchen.

"There she is. There's my baby. All grown up and getting married today." Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes, but they never did.

"Mom, don't cry please. If you do then I will and I can't cry."

"I'm not crying. It's just an emotional day. My little girl is getting married. I can't help it."

Ruthie rolled her eyes at her mother and went over to hug her.

"Ok, Ruthie. Enough of this. You've got to eat because you have to shower and then we have to go get your hair done and your nails. We're meeting your sisters and your bridesmaids at the salon. So chop, chop."

Ruthie ate some pancakes and then rushed upstairs to shower and get dressed. She had to remind herself to wear a button-up shirt so she could take it off without ruining her hair. As soon as she had blow-dried her hair and got dressed she and her mom hopped in the car and were off to the salon. Ruthie had her hair parted to the side and curled in a very 1940's fashion with her nails painted red **(hair on profile)**. After everyone had their hair, makeup and nails done they went to get some lunch and then headed for the church.

Ruthie was anxious to put on her dress. The simple line of the dress complimented her features, the sweetheart neckline showed a proper amount of cleavage and high mandarin keyhole back gave it a little bit of sexiness. The lace was soft and beautiful while the crystals added some sparkle. Her mother attached the veil that was edged with lace and crystals and Ruthie felt like a princess. **(A/N: the dress I described here is different than what I originally described because the first one is no longer on the website so I thought I would do a new dress you can see in a picture that is on my profile)**

Her bridesmaids were wearing their red floor length dresses with a halter neckline with a satin belt and rhinestone buckle. **(also different as the link for their dresses no longer exists)**

The music began to play and Savannah walked down the aisle sprinkling rose petals along the way. Her bridesmaids began to head out and before she knew it Matt was walking her down the aisle toward Martin who stood there in his white tuxedo jacket and shirt, black pants and black bowtie beaming at Ruthie. **(if you want to picture this just go to Google images and type in Humphrey Bogart Casablanca)** After what felt like an eternity she reached the end of the aisle and was being placed in Martin's hands and her father began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of God and all of you to celebrated the union of Ruthie and Martin. They are here to pledge their love for one another and bind their lives together for eternity and they want for you to witness it. Let's begin."

How Ruthie recited her vows she never knew, she didn't remember repeating anything, but just remembered the feeling of the ring being slipped onto her finger and the way Martin's lips eagerly met hers. They walked back down the aisle hand in hand and smiled the whole time.

**A/N: Ok, so this isn't the end. I have one more chapter planned and then an epilogue. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you everyone who is still hanging on again. Here's the chapter and I hope you like it. This is the final chapter because I don't want to keep disappointing you and this story was never going to be that long.**

Holding Ruthie in his arms while they danced the first dance was surreal. They had finally made it to this moment after all these years. They were Mr. and Mrs. Martin Brewer and they would be that way for the rest of their lives.They had decided to stay for a couple of hours and do some dances, cut the cake and do the whole tossing of the bouquet and the garter. After he tossed the garter Martin leaned down to Ruthie and whispered,

"What do you say we get outta here and start our honeymoon?"

"Sounds good to me." Ruthie replied with a smile

Martin grinned and announced they were leaving. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the limo as everyone stood and waved goodbye to them. The limo drove them to the best hotel where they would spend their night as a married couple. Martin had booked the honeymoon suite and tomorrow they would fly to Paris, somewhere Ruthie always wanted to go.

They checked in at the hotel and rode the elevator to the top floor and walked hand in hand down the end of the hall and to the honeymoon suite. As they opened the door and prepare to walk inside Martin scooped Ruthie up and carried her over the threshold and sat her down on the bed.

"I can't believe I married you. I finally got the man of my dreams, the man I compared everyone else to. No matter the journey I am glad that we made it here and I know we'll be together for a lifetime."

"Ruthie, I feel the same. You were the one who I held every woman against and none came close to you." He told her with a deep and passionate kiss.

After they broke the kiss Ruthie looked up at him and said,

"Why don't we exchange our gifts to each other?"

"Sure, I want you to go first though." He got up and went to his bag and retrieved a small box wrapped in beautiful paper, then handed it to her.

Ruthie smiled as she opened the box, inside was a set of keys that puzzled her.

"I bought us a house, it's the one a few blocks for our current one. I've seen the way you look at it and when I saw the for sale sign I jumped in with an offer and it was accepted. Are you mad?"

"NO! No, I'm not mad, you bought my dream house! I'm so happy."

"Good, cause for a minute there I thought you were gonna hit me."

"No, but now it's my turn." Ruthie walked to her bag and retrieved her own box and handed it to Martin.

Martin unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside was a very small shirt that read, "Daddy's Little Player" He looked at her with eyes wide and a slack jaw.

"You're… I'm… we're gonna have a baby?!"

"Yes. We are."

"When did you find out?"

"When I had to go to the doctor's a couple weeks ago. So if anyone asks they'll think it's a honeymoon baby because we conceived when you came home."

"I more happy at this moment than I have ever been in my entire life." He kissed her with more passion than ever before. He stood them up and stripped off his jacket and unzipped her dress. Their movements were frantic as they stripped off their clothes and climbed into bed. Their breaths were heavy as they kissed.

Martin kissed her from her mouth and worked his way down. Stopping to suckle on her nipples which caused Ruthie to gasp in arousal. He continued kissing his way down and stopped to whisper to her stomach that he loved his baby and couldn't wait for the day they met. He continued only stop again at her clit, he sucked and earned a very delicious moan from Ruthie. This spurred him on as he continued working her over with his lips and added his fingers to the mix.

"You're so wet baby, is that all for me?"

Gasping Ruthie said, "Yes, ugh, only for you. Don't stop."

"Oh, I'm not stopping, not until I get an orgasm out of you. Then I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll barely be able to walk tomorrow."

"UGH! Yes, ugh, Martin. Please."

"Well since you said please." He licked and sucked her clit as his three fingers worked inside her and curled up to finish her off.

"AHHHHHHHH! YESS!"

Feeling her come and the little aftershocks made him even harder. He crawled back up to her and kissed her hard.

"You ready baby? Ready for my cock?"

"Yes, please Martin, I need you."

"Beg, I wanna hear my wife beg me to fuck her."

"Please, please fuck me Martin. Fuck me hard."

With that he slammed into her hard enough to hit her head against the headboard, good thing it was soft.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Did that feel good, you like that?"

"Yes, please. More."

"Oh I'll give you more."

He grabbed her wrists and brought them above her head and held them there with one hand. He pulled out of her and slammed back in.

"Yes, feels so good."

He kept fucking her and sped up more and more. She screamed that she was close which made him speed up and move his other hand down to rub her clit.

"That's it, come for me baby. Come with me"

With those words she came harder than ever and screamed so loud she hoped the walls were soundproof. Her scream made Martin follow her. They laid in the bed sweating and coming down from their high. They turned to look at each other and tenderly kiss. There wouldn't be much sleep tonight, but they enjoyed it and started again, this time making tender love. Three more rounds later and they fell asleep.

The next day they boarded a plane to Paris for a weeklong trip. They were headed towards something beautiful and knew when they left they were heading towards something even more beautiful.

_5 years later_

"Mommy, Daddy! Get up, it's my fiwst day of school. I gots to be thewe eawy."

Five years after their marriage and life was beautiful. They had a gorgeous trip to Paris and when they returned home moved into a new house with 5 bedrooms, theirs and one which would be occupied in about 8 months. They told their families at the 3 month mark and decorated the nursery when they found out it was a boy. Born September 16th and weighing in at 8 pounds Grant Michael made his debut at 2:15 a.m.

"Grant sweetie, it's 5:30, you don't need to be there 3 hours early. Come on, crawl into bed with mommy and daddy."

He jumped on the bed and crawled in between them. He looked at Ruthie's stomach which was round with their second baby. He leaned over and kissed it,

"Good mowning baby sistew. I'm going to stawt kindigawden today. When will you be hewe?"

Martin chuckled and looked at his wife and son. Ruthie had already fallen back to sleep, so he answered Grant.

"She'll be here in 3 more months buddy."

"Ohhhhh. Do you think I can take hew to show and tell?"

"We'll see bud. We'll see"

Grant yawned and fell back asleep and Martin followed thinking before he drifted off that things had come a long way since he saw Ruthie come down the staircase in that prom dress. He smiled as he fell asleep.

**A/N: Well that's it! Sorry it took me so long, but I have been so uninspired and finally got myself to finish this. I'm glad if you are still with me and I hope you enjoyed this ride. There will be no epilogue and no third installment.**


End file.
